1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical receptacle assemblies and, more particularly, is concerned with projections on a face of an electrical receptacle for preventing inadvertent tripping of a test switch by an oversized electrical plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, electrical receptacles manufactured and marketed by Hubbell Incorporated of Orange, Conn., the assignee of the subject application, and commonly known as ground fault receptacles, have employed both test and reset switches on a face or front cover of the electrical receptacle. Electrical plugs with plug bodies having different diameter sizes can be used with most electrical receptacles. The bodies of some of these plugs have diameters which are oversized relative to the dimensions of the mating surface portions of the front face of the electrical receptacle containing holes where the prongs of the plugs are inserted into electrical contacts of the receptacle. Due to their oversized diameters, the bodies of these oversized plugs have peripheral edges which extend beyond the mating surface portions of the receptacle.
A problem exists in that, with the action of inserting and mating the oversized plug with the electrical receptacle, a portion of the peripheral edge of the body of the oversized plug may contact one or both of the test and reset switches and cause inadvertent tripping thereof. A satisfactory solution to this problem does not appear to exist in the prior art.
Consequently, a need remains for an innovation which will provide an effective solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.